objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object For The Prize!/Less Voting
Four 2.0: God damn it, we have another less voting! X 2.0: So? It'd been almost 1 year after the creator abandoned us. Fourth Wall dies Four 2.0: Stop breaking the fourth wall. It's annoying as hell. X 2.0: Shut up it's my sh- Four 2.0: Hook off. Four and X 2.0 are fighting but Pizza Steve stopped them Pizza Steve: Yo robotic fighters from space, stop fighting like dinosaurs. Four 2.0: Yeah so what? X isn't THAT nice as hell. So, get out of a way I'm fighting this moron. Comment came out of nowhere Comment: Hate to say this but, it's voting time. Four 2.0: Thanks for the reminder, we'll been worrying since episode 2. Intro starts Crab Arm: FINALLY! Been almost one year since that moron creator abandoned us. Four 2.0: Shush, we have only so far 1 vote. But we'll hope we get much votes this time. X 2.0: Move over it, we only have a oil cake. Bomb Coiny: YMu!!1 Blackboard: No way I'm eating that thing! X 2.0: QUIET! Anyways, everyone get a cake except for Comment. Everyone gotten a cake except for Comment Comment: Oh yeah, I forgot that I have votes in the previous episode. Four 2.0: I'm sorry to hear this but Comment, you were eliminated with at least 1 vote. Cage came out of nowhere then traps Comment inside with Bakkwa Comment: Hi man.. Bakkwa: Hey. Comment: ...Can I have one of those. Bakkwa: ...Sure why not. Bakkwa give Comment one of his bakkwas Comment: Damn, I never seen you so nice before. Bakkwa: My new Personality was just rising up.. Comment: Oh.. Back to Four and X 2.0 Recommended character named Clone Juicy was behind them Four 2.0: Ugh.. The challenge is the hunger game. Finn Hat: Ooo! A hunger game! I hope I'll get eat anything else! Four 2.0: EEEE, it's not some kind of "hunger game" stupid white hat. X 2.0: Go back to your show, Finn dumbbutt Hat. Finn Hat: "Go back to your show" Adventure Time ended! Guess who's the dumbbutt now! X 2.0: I didn't know okay? Idiot. Finn Hat frowns Everyone teleports at the stand then wait The game will started at 10 seconds Crab Arm Jr.: WHAT IS THIS, THIS IS NOT THE HUNGER GAME. Crab Arm: No son, this game was bet for fighting and killing people. Crab Arm Jr.: HELL YEAH IT'S MY TIME! Four 2.0: Are you ready yet contestants! X 2.0: YOU FORGOT FOURTH WALL IDIOT! Four 2.0: Jeez don't be rude, I'm a old man okay? Four recovers Fourth Wall Fourth Wall: IT TOOK LONG TO BRING ME BACK! X 2.0: Blame this guy. Fourth Wall was sent down to the game and the countdown was now in 3 seconds Four 2.0: 3.. 2.. 1.. GO!! The contestants were now released from the glass pipe Everyone goes to the chest then opened it except for Crab Arm Jr. which is he had finger knives'' '''Crab Arm Jr.: WHO NEEDS WEAPONS WHEN YOU HAVE FINGER KNIVES! Sink have a iron minecraft sword, Walkie Talkie have a laser gun, Talkie Walkie have an actual gun, Orange Lollipop have nothing, Pizza Steve have a katana, Finn Hat have a ham, Chopsticks have a fan blade, Crab Arm have normal Four's hand, Bomb Coiny have nothing, Ginger Breadman have a candy cane, Blackboard have Fries' french fry, and Fourth Wall have a shield Crab Arm Jr. immediately kills Bomb Coiny, causing him to explode The ones who died are Sink and Orange Lollipop The ones who are injured were Ginger Breadman, Pizza Steve and Blackboard Crab Arm Jr. immediately kills Ginger Breadman after being injured Four 2.0: Jesus, where's that explosion came from. X 2.0: It's from Bomb Coiny, he was exploded by Crab Arm Jr. Four 2.0: That's the most dumbest thing Crab Arm Jr. had done. Walkie Talkie and his brother immediately hid in the house Crab Arm Jr.: Come out come out where ever you are.. Everyone.. Crab Arm: Jesus christ son, you nearly kill me. You'll never killed you're dad before.. Crab Arm Jr.: Yeah? SO? MOM DEAD AFTER I WAS BORN, I WAS BORN BEING A MURDERER. Crab Arm Jr. stabbed his father in the mouth Crab Arm Jr.: And now.. You're probably not be hiding from everyone else. Finn Hat: Omg, I can't believe he killed his own father. Chopsticks: Yeah! How exactly evil! Crab Arm Jr.: OH YEAH! I KNOW THE WAY HOW TO KILL FOURTH WALL EASILY! Crab Arm Jr.: OH THIS SHOW IS WAY TOO DUMB AND UGLY AS HELL! WHY SHOULD THE CREATOR MADE THIS CRAP! Fourth Wall dies Talkie Walkie started running to Crab Arm Jr. just to kill him but Crab Arm Jr. immediately killed him Walkie Talkie: Brother! NOOOOOO- Crab Arm Jr. killed Walkie Talkie too by slashing his screen Pizza Steve can be seen hiding in the barn from Crab Arm Jr. Crab Arm Jr.: HOW UNFORTUNATE!.... PIZZA STEVE Pizza Steve: *gasp a little* Crab Arm Jr. run to the barn and see Pizza Steve Crab Arm Jr.: FOUND YOU LOSER! Crab Arm Jr. slashed to Pizza Steve but missed Pizza Steve: Ha! Can't catch me bro! Crab Arm Jr.: STAY STILL! Crab Arm Jr. slashed again but missed Pizza Steve bring out some ninja stars then throw it to Crab Arm Jr. but he dodges Pizza Steve: Damn! Crab Arm Jr. dashed to Pizza Steve then stabbed him in the guts Crab Arm Jr.: You have no guts at all freak... Pizza Steve's cheez guts came out of his body Pizza Steve: ...not cool bro.. Crab Arm Jr.: Now that everyone's gone... MY TEAM WON! HAHAHAAHAHAHA- Blackboard came out randomly then shoots Crab Arm Jr. in the head Blackboard falls down then died due to his injuries Four 2.0: Damn, teams were killing each other. But whatever, I guess The Joyful Against With Happiness won twice as of now. Chopsticks and Finn Hat: Yay!! Four 2.0: Vote to one who will get eliminated, the person with the most votes will be eliminated. Oh! And we're not going to end the voting after we gotten that much votes. Voting ends X 2.0: Don't forget to recommend a character! Recommended Characters *I recommend Blue Yo-yo and "Memekai's" Laclale-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 01:56, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Category:Episodes